My Half Angel
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: The Trancy estate gets a new member that is locally know as the Magical Angel. But who is she anyway and what happens if you introduce the demon triplets to her? OCxThompson/Timber/Canterbury.
1. Freedom can lead to being childish

I: Freedom can lead to being childish

"Claude, who is she?" Alois asked his demonic butler as he looked down upon a midnight black haired girl in white clothing as she sat on the floor in front of his desk.

There was a little doll like puppet within her grasp that hair orange colored hair and purple eyes. The girl wore an eye mask that didn't show her eyes at all, it was also white.

"She's the 'magical angel' that is wildly talked about through out London. Her name is unknown but it appears that we have acquired her somehow. I found her sitting on the front step this morning with a note." Claude said as he adjusted his glasses a little

"A note?" Alois asked as he looked at Claude.

"Hai, here it is." Claude said as he handed his master a folded piece of paper.

Alois roughly took the note from him and quickly unfolded it to see what was written.

_'Congratulations! You are the new owner of the 'Magical Angel'! Be careful, though. She may look sweet and innocent, but she's really half a demon! Have fun!_

_ ~from the pervious owner of the "Magical Angel".'_

"Half a demon? Claude, what do they mean by that?" Alois asked as he looked curiously at his butler.

"She is half demon and half human. In other words, one of her parents was a demon and the other was a human." Claude answered as he stared at the girl.

'Worthless trash.' He thought as he slightly glared at the girl.

"Really?" Alois said as he returned his gaze towards the girl.

The girl merely stared off into space despite the many people staring at her.

"Then she must more useless than Hannah. Put her somewhere for the time being so I can decide what to do with her." Alois ordered.

"Yes, your highness." Claude said as he bowed to his master.

The girl also bowed to Alois as well. Claude picked her up by the arm and dragged her out of the room. To his luck, one of the triplet servants happened to be sweeping the floor near the master's study. It was Canterbury.

"Canterbury." Claude said in a serious tone as he walked towards the demon triplet, with the 'magical angel' girl.

The triplet stopped what he was doing and looked towards Claude. Claude shoved the arm of the girl towards him, along with the girl and her doll-puppet.

"I want you to give this girl a room. I don't care what room it is just give her one for the time being. Master Alois is currently thinking of what to do with this little half demon." Claude ordered as he turned around and walked the other way.

Canterbury had a surprised look on his face as he looked at the lifeless like girl he was currently holding. The girl simply looked up at him and titled her head to her left a little.

"It's true, I am a half demon, half human." The girl finally spoke in a monotone like voice. It was both low and soft and hearable for normal talking.

Canterbury nodded his head as a response and let go of the girl. She fell to her knees. Canterbury noticed that her legs were trembling before she fell. He put his hand out towards her. She looked up at him for a minute before taking the hand and trying to stand on her own two feet.

"Thank you. My name is Ritsuka Blood. Okay?" she said as she looked at Canterbury once she was stable enough. She lifted her doll-puppet in perfect view for Canterbury to see. "This is Ningyou. He also says thank you." She said as she made the little puppet nod its head.

Canterbury simply stared at the puppet with his normal emotionless stare. Ritsuka laid out her left palm and made Ningyou sit on it. She lifted him to where he was at eye level with Canterbury. After what seemed like minutes, the puppet started moving on its own. It slowly stood on its feet and reached to its top hat that was on top of its orange colored hair. It grabbed the hat and lifted it of its head. It bowed towards Canterbury as a way of it saying thank you to him.

Canterbury simply stared at the puppet as it went back to its original position. Ritsuka looked took the puppet off her hand and looked up at Canterbury.

"Maybe we should find a room for me so you can get back to work huh?" Ritsuka said.

Canterbury nodded his and began walking down the hall with Ritsuka following behind.


	2. Friendship can lead to loneliness

II: Friendship can lead to loneliness

After what seemed like forever to Ritsuka, Canterbury finally led her to a room that was small in size and only had a bed in it. Ritsuka carefully poked her head into the room before walking into it fully. Canterbury simply stared at her with his normal emotionless expression for a moment before closing the door as he left to return to his work.

Ritsuka looked around the small gray colored room as she slowly removed her white colored eye mask, revealing violet colored eyes that look like pools of poison. She slowly made her towards the bed that was located to the far right corner of the room. She sat on the edge of it and lifted her puppet to the point where it was at eye level with her.

"How many demons do you suppose are living here, Ningyou?" Ritsuka asked her puppet as she fiddled with it.

"_I sensed at least five demons within this house, four males and one female._" Ningyou said as he looked at his puppet master.

"Really, that many? Do they all have a contract with that Alois boy?" Ritsuka asked, curiously.

"_No, just Claude, he's the only one with a contract with that Alois boy. The rest I have no clue why they're here._" Ningyou answered.

"Ah, I see." Ritsuka said as she looked out the window that was the only one in the room.

Ningyou looked at his master with sad looking eyes.

"_Master, are you lonely again?_" Ningyou asked.

Ritsuka looked at him with an emotionless glare.

"Maybe." Was her only reply.

Night had already fallen when the door to Ritsuka's room opened. Ritsuka had her back against the wall as she laid her head on her knees as an attempt to sleep like that. Her eye mask lying next to her along with her puppet. Ritsuka slowly opened her eyes as light from a candle stick entered her land of darkness. She picked her head from its position as she saw that Canterbury was the one that was holding a candle holder with two others behind him.

"Is there something that you wanted?" she asked, her bangs covering her eyes from view.

Canterbury nodded his head and held out what looked like a piece of bread. Ritsuka grew wide eyed as she saw what she had so long for.

"Is that piece of bread still good?" Ritsuka asked in a shy voice.

Canterbury looked at her with a bit of shocked but nodded his head still. He walked further into the room and held the bread out to her. Ritsuka carefully grabbed it out of his hands and started taking tiny bites from it. When she was half way done, she noticed that the other two beings that followed Canterbury also entered the room and were strangely staring at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ritsuka asked.

The two beings shook their head and continued to stare at her. Ritsuka stared back at them for a moment before returning her attention towards the half eaten bread.

After she was finished, she looked up at the three boys with curiosity.

"What are your names? I know Canterbury's but what you two?" Ritsuka asked as she pointed towards the two other beings.

The one that was to her left, walked over to her, and lightly tapped the top hat of her puppet.

"Top?" Ritsuka said as she tried to guess what was he saying.

The triplet nodded and tried to draw a circle in the air while looking like he was just getting up.

"Top…sun?" Ritsuka said.

The triplet nodded his head and signal for her to say it faster.

"Thompson? Is that your name, Thompson?" Ritsuka said, feeling a little confident in her guess.

Thompson nodded his head again and looked towards the triplet in the middle. He stepped forward and pointed towards the trees. Ritsuka looked at the direction that he was pointing towards for a moment then looked back at him.

"Your name is Timber?" she asked.

Timber nodded his head as his response. Ritsuka looked at Canterbury and Thompson, then back to Timber.

"Are you three brothers?" she asked.

They nodded their heads together. Ritsuka smiled a sad smile.

"You're lucky than, I don't have any siblings or family." she said as a single tear escaped.

The triplet demons looked at her with their normal emotionless expressions as she rubbed her eye sleepily. Her sad smile already wiped from her solemn expression.

"Thank you for visiting me, and bringing me food. But I would like to ask of you to please leave now, so I may rest." Ritsuka said tiredly as she lay down on her bed.

The triplet demons watched her as she fell asleep. They slowly made their way towards the door and closed it behind them as soon as they were sure that she was fast asleep.


	3. Company can lead to a crowd

III: Company can lead to a crowd

The next day, Ritsuka woke up to find a piece of bread lying next to her. She delicately took hold of it in her hands and started taking small bites out of it.

"_My lady! Is it safe to it eat it? You've just woken up!_" Ningyou asked with concern.

Ritsuka looked to the puppet for a moment or two and nodded her head. She than returned her attention to the bread and began eating it again. After her bread was gone, Ritsuka stared at the wall of her room for the rest of the day until night had fallen.

Ritsuka was busy going through the countless memories that she had when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly looked towards the door as it creaked open. Three familiar heads poked around the creaked door, each holding their own candle holder.

"What brings you three this time?" Ritsuka asked as she tilted her head to side.

The three triplet demons came into the room one by one, each placing their candle holder in a different spot of the small room. Ritsuka watched each of them as they moved around the room, as if examining it for the first time.

"Are you looking for something?" Ritsuka asked.

The triplets looked towards her and shook their heads. Ritsuka still looked at them with a questionable look on her face. One by one, each of them sat either beside her or in front of her.

"Is there something that you want from me?" Ritsuka asked as she looked to each one of them.

They all nodded their heads in agreement as they continued to stare at her. Slowly, each of them laid their head on her. Canterbury, sitting on her left, and Thompson, sitting on her right, laid their heads on her shoulders while Timber laid his head on her legs. Ritsuka merely looked to each of them, as if trying to figure out what they wanted from her without them telling her.

"Do you want me to talk about myself?" she asked sweetly.

They all nodded their heads. She looked at each of them once more.

"As in favorites, past, or everything?" she asked as she held up her fingers as a way to number the options off.

They all held up three fingers to show their choice.

"Which should I start with first?" Ritsuka asked.

The triplets held up two fingers. Ritsuka looked at them for a moment and then sighed. The triplets looked at her with a little bit of concern that was barely noticeably.

"If you wish it so, I'll let you know of my troubles from the past, but I ask of you to not pity me. It seems I have developed a hate towards being pitied by others." Ritsuka said with a stern tone as she got ready to tell her tale.


	4. The past can revel secrets

IV: The past can revel secrets

"I was born into a family known as the Blood family. They are well known to certain nobles as being the most musically talented musicians of any family and famous musician. My father was the pervious head of the family; he was the one that was human in the relationship. My mother was the demon; she was posing as the family maid since my father made a deal with her before I was born. Over the course of the contract, my mother fell in love with my father and started to delay the request that my father made. I was then born sometime after that and my mother had no choice but to finish the deed and show my father his child before she left till it was time to end the other half of the bargain. My father, however, renewed the contract and allowed my mother to be with him until I was ready to live on my own two feet. As I grew up, my mother taught me the ways of the demon life while my father showed me the ropes of running the family while teaching me how to play the violin so well. It stayed that way for ten years, then that's when it all became nothing more than a dream. The mansion somehow caught on fire and I and my mother were the only ones that manage to escape since it was of my father's request. He, however, never made it out in time. My mother became distanced from me since I reminded her so much of my father. Another demon came sometime latter, claiming that she was my mother's sister and that she came to bring her 'home'. My mother refused and said that she was going to stay in this realm since she had me to take care of. My aunt then changelled my mother to a life or death duel between the two of them while I was the witness to see it happen. My mother accepted it, and lost her life. I was left alone and was soon taking in and became known to almost everyone in London as the 'Magical Angel' for my last gift from my father of playing the violin to it's potential for the last two years up till now." Ritsuka said as she let only a single stream of tears fall down her face.

The triplets merely watched her with emotionless expressions on their faces. Ritsuka wiped away the stream and almost immediately regain her composure that she had on when she first enter the Trancy estate.

"So I suppose that you want me to tell you my favorites now?" Ritsuka asked as she somewhat looked at the wall.

The triplets nodded their heads in agreement and Ritsuka sighed a short sigh.

"Let me see." Ritsuka said as she looked at the ceiling in thought. "My favorite type of food would have to be anything that is sweet. Favorite music would have to be anything that is played by a violin. My favorite colors would be black and red while I like anything that is gothic Lolita style clothing. I also like to make and play with puppets since they were the only thing that was closest to a friend to me. I also like making clothes for them as well. I just love all the different designs that I can make with the fabric that I use for my dolls. I can make them elegant looking or funny looking and no one would argue with me for making them dress like that!" Ritsuka said as she slowly started to ease into smile of happiness. She slowly opened and closed her eyes as she swayed to and fro.

The triplets quickly moved out of the way and quickly caught her before she fell to the floor. She was fast asleep that she looked like an angel that fallen to Earth. The triplets carefully placed her under her covers and placed Ningyou underneath one of her arms without disturbing her restful sleep in a very long time.


End file.
